Violet
by Robotfan
Summary: Le violet est une jolie couleur.


**Violet**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un petit OS qui sera relativement court. Je dirais que c'est une IF ou alors, un prolongement de When the Night fractured. Tout dépend le point de vue. J'avais idée de faire cet OS depuis un certain temps donc je me lance. Bonne lecture !**

Cela avait commencé par le premier bouquet. Laissé sur le pas de la porte de son Temple.

Un bouquet de fleurs violettes. Symbole de la timidité et de la modestie sentimentale en langage des fleurs.

La première fois, Esmeral avait été surprise. Non seulement par le geste mais également par la nature des fleurs. Esmeral savait que ces fleurs ne poussaient pas sur Caminus et qu'on ne pouvait en trouver que sur des planètes lointaines, comme Prion ou Ofsted XVII. Et encore. La destruction et la guerre empêchaient de laisser pousser facilement des denrées rares.

La fembot verte avait ramassé le bouquet. Aucune carte contenant de nom n'avait été laissée.

La première pensée qu'elle avait eu était que le propriétaire n'était pas du milieu. Il n'était certainement pas Camien.

Puis, la deuxième pensée qu'elle eut fut la suivante : qui ?

Tout le monde se connaissait dans son village. Tout le monde savait qui elle était, qu'elle était l'une des rares à pratiquer le culte du Chemin de la Flamme. Qu'elle laissait son Temple ouvert à ceux qui souhaitaient trouver du réconfort dans un lieu calme pour méditer. Mais même si elle s'entendait relativement bien avec les habitants, ce n'était pas assez pour nouer des relations plus intimes, au-delà de la courtoisie et de l'amitié. Et en-dehors de Caminus, elle connaissait peu de personnes de qui elle était sincèrement proche.

Les fleurs étaient belles. Esmeral s'était contentée de rentrer à l'intérieur de son Temple et de les placer dans un vase, avant de les contempler en silence.

_Violet…Quelle jolie couleur._

Bientôt, ses pensées l'envoyèrent irrémédiablement à Axe, son ancien Conjunx. Son spark se serra légèrement et Esmeral ne put s'empêcher de poser la main sur son châssis, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Cela faisait 4 000 ans maintenant…4 000 ans depuis qu'il était parti. Tué par Shadow Raker. Un acte pour lequel elle avait longtemp tenu Drift pour responsable jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise combien cela avait été idiot de s'en prendre à une personne décédée qui n'avait jamais souhaité la mort d'un de ses plus proches amis.

Bien sûr, sa religion la confortait. Elle savait qu'ils se reverraient dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie. Si les divinités l'acceptaient, si Solus était clémente, Axe et elle se retrouveraient et ils ne seraient jamais séparés. Ils vivraient ensemble. Ils vivraient assez pour avoir des enfants. Ils vivraient assez jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le Allspark ensemble.

Mais parfois, elle trouvait que c'était trop long. Qu'elle ne comblerait jamais le vide qu'a laissé Axe. Son Conjunx était irremplaçable. Peu importait qu'elle décide de refaire sa vie, qu'elle décide de laisser son spark à un autre.

Elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à combler cela. Même si, au fil des années, son spark s'était allégé. Elle continuait sa vie, elle avait trouvé un fils en Outrigger, qu'elle s'était jurée de s'occuper et de protéger depuis la fin du Cercle de la Lumière tels qu'ils l'avaient connu. Elle avait également trouvé des amis. En Père Jean, en Night, en Kat, en Windblade…

Et en Fracture.

Esmeral avait gardé le bouquet. Elle n'avait pas souhaité le jeter.

* * *

Le deuxième bouquet apparut rapidement. De la même façon que le premier, il avait été laissé sur le pas de la porte de son Temple.

Pareil. Des fleurs violettes. Sans nom laissé.

Comme la première fois, Esmeral les ramassa et les plaça dans un vase, à côté des premières.

Pendant un long moment, elle essaya de deviner qui les lui avait envoyées. Elle aurait pu croire à une erreur la première fois. Mais cela ne laissait plus place au doute. Quelqu'un la courtisait. Elle.

_Violet…Quelle jolie couleur._

Outre son ancien Conjunx, elle se mit à penser à son Amica. Fracture.

Sur Caminus, il était nécessaire de développer des liens d'Amica avant de développer une relation amoureuse qui pouvait laisser naître le lien Conjunx.

C'était ce qu'elle avait espéré de Fracture. Quand bien même un Amica était nécessaire sur Caminus, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle l'avait choisi par obligation. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'elle l'avait souhaité réellement. Qu'elle et Fracture deviennent Amicas pour devenir quelque chose de plus. Cela avait été après une longue absence, une longue hésitation à se demander si elle n'entachait pas la mémoire d'Axe en choisissant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans son spark.

Pas seulement celle de Axe…mais celle de Drift aussi. Comment auraient-ils réagi ? Aurait-ce été mauvais ? Aurait-ce été déplacé ?

Au final, elle avait choisi d'essayer. Ils étaient devenus Amica et Fracture demeurait dans son spark. Mais malgré combien elle l'avait désiré, cela n'avait pas abouti à quelque chose de plus profond.

Qu'aurait-elle pu espérer ? Fracture pensait encore à Drift. Il avait été le seul bot qu'il avait aimé. Et en plus, quelques temps après la création de leur lien Amica, Fracture s'était rendu à la police Autobot. Il y purgeait actuellement sa peine.

D'une certaine façon, elle remercia Solus que cela n'avait pas abouti à quelque chose de plus, quand bien même elle avait eu énormément mal. Quand bien même elle avait été brisée par cette séparation. Parce que si Fracture et elle étaient devenus Conjunx, cela aurait été bien plus douloureux de le voir partir suivre les Autobots.

Cela avait été la chose à faire…la chose juste et Esmeral s'était faite une raison. Et même si elle avait décidé qu'un lien Amica fort entre eux était bien meilleur qu'aucun autre lien, une part d'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si Fracture avait retourné ses sentiments.

Et si…et si…

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait modifier quoi que ce soit.

Après cela, Esmeral s'était demandée si elle ne devait pas juste…laisser tomber. Ou attendre. Attendre sa prochaine vie tout en respectant les vœux de Solus.

La prochaine vie où elle serait réunie avec Axe.

Mais…cela ne serait pas profiter. Et Esmeral avait choisi de profiter de la vie qu'elle avait. Tels avaient été ses mots pour pousser Fracture à persévérer, à continuer.

Elle devait appliquer son propre conseil.

Après tout, elle n'était pas seule. Outrigger venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, accompagné par Beak. Tout comme elle avait gardé des liens avec Night et Kat. Elle échangeait régulièrement avec Père Jean. Windblade lui proposait de venir sur Terre passer quelques jours.

Cela devrait lui suffire.

Esmeral ferma les optiques à cette pensée.

Oui. Cela lui suffisait.

Les fleurs entrèrent à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

_Violet…Comment est-ce que la personne savait qu'il s'agissait de sa couleur préférée ?_

* * *

Au troisième bouquet, elle le vit enfin.

Ou plutôt, elle aperçut sa silhouette gigantesque. La silhouette d'un bot. Ou d'un oiseau. Esmeral avait ouvert la porte au moment où il déposait le bouquet de fleurs violettes.

Malgré sa taille qui aurait pu attirer facilement l'attention de n'importe qui, il avait été relativement discret.

Il aurait pu ressembler à Dai Atlas. Les mêmes couleurs : bleu, blanc, doré, quatre optiques rouges, un bec au milieu du front, des grandes ailes déployées dans son dos…

Un Decepticon. Et pas n'importe quel Decepticon.

Elle n'avait pas eu peur, même si elle aurait pu. Elle était juste… impressionnée. Il disposait d'une aura qui ne la mit pas mal à l'aise. Mais plutôt…qui la rassurait.

Elle était rassurée d'avoir enfin un visage sur ces bouquets.

Lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre, l'individu lui avait simplement souri pour s'excuser du dérangement.

« Mon nom est Deathsaurus, se présenta-t-il après un silence.

Esmeral ferma les optiques.

\- Esmeral. Mais je pense que vous savez déjà.

\- Tout le monde vous connaît ici. Je comptais vous laisser un mot au troisième bouquet. Au moins pour me présenter à vous.

Deathsaurus n'avait pas cherché à entrer à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas cherché à la forcer en quoi que ce soit.

Non. Il avait été courtois. Même assez galant.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose de moi ?

\- Pour l'heure, seulement vous parler en personne.

Un discret sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de la fembot verte.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? lui avait demandé Deathsaurus, amusé. Parce que je suis Decepticon ?

\- Pas du tout. Mon Amica est Decepticon.

Cela n'était plus un critère pour elle. Depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'Axe et Fracture étaient entré dans sa vie.

\- Je suis…juste étonnée. C'est tout. J'ignore où nous avons pu nous rencontrer.

\- Nulle part. Mais mon Cluster s'est posé sur Caminus. Vous avez accueilli un de mes soldats qui pratiquaient le Chemin de la Flamme au sein de votre Temple.

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté.

\- Je vous ai vu…et je souhaitais vous rencontrer depuis longtemps. Mais…je n'osais pas vous faire peur.

\- Pourquoi moi ? lui avait-elle seulement demandé.

Ses ailes s'étaient inclinées.

\- …Cela ne s'explique pas.

Pour cela, elle était d'accord. Son sourire devint plus apparent. Il se gratta le casque, embarrassé.

\- Après…libre à vous de ne pas accepter. Je ne vous forcerai absolument pas.

\- Je suis curieuse, on va dire.

Et elle l'était.

\- …Mon Cluster repartira bientôt.

\- Où irez-vous ?

\- A Aquatron. Du moins, je l'espère. J'ai besoin de temps, notamment pour me remettre de la guerre. Au moins, j'ai pu vous parler avant mon départ.

Esmeral réprima un léger ricanement.

\- Et vous reviendrez ?

\- Si vous m'acceptez, bien sûr.

Esmeral jeta un coup d'œil aux fleurs.

Elle pouvait refuser mais…pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Axe ne souhaiterait pas qu'elle ne profite pas de la vie qui lui restait. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir.

Mais…cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait se précipiter.

\- …J'ai été liée il y a longtemps. Mon Conjunx est mort et…il me manque encore énormément. J'aurais encore besoin de temps, avant de me relancer dans une nouvelle histoire, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je vois. Je comprends, lui avait-il répondu en souriant.

\- Mais…vous repartez quand ?

Il avait haussé les épaules.

\- Demain.

\- On peut se prendre un cube, avant votre départ ? Histoire de faire connaissance. Pour commencer. Juste…un cube.

Ses quatre optiques s'illuminèrent.

Elle comprit que cela lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Juste un cube, alors.

\- Entrez, l'invita-t-elle avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Deathsaurus opina du chef et s'exécuta.

Alors qu'elle referma la porte derrière lui, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- …Vous avez bien choisi la couleur.

_Violet…_

_Quelle jolie couleur._


End file.
